


Backseat Gamer

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: It's not very romantic, M/M, but they do love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Tezuka always regrets taking control of Ryoma's video games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Leo

“Press square! Press square!” Ryoma shouted as Tezuka’s assassin was piled on by enemies. 

Tezuka looked at the controller to find the button as his character was being beaten up. He played video games once in a blue moon so had no idea where any buttons on the controlled were.

“Left!” Ryoma cried and Tezuka hit the left button on the d-pad and the health bar refilled. “Not that one!”

“Be quiet,” Tezuka snapped. This happened every time. Ryoma would give him a game to play for fun and then get very frustrated when Tezuka didn’t know what he was doing. He found the square button and tapped it repeatedly. On the screen, the assassin started battering his enemies with his sword.

“You’re lucky there were only a few of them,” Ryoma said once Tezuka had finally cleared the enemies. Tezuka frowned but didn’t say anything. There had been far more than ‘a few’, especially when another group of guards had found the fight!

“Here,” Tezuka said, passing the controller back to Ryoma.

“You don’t want to continue?” 

“No,” Tezuka replied. “You’ll have more fun playing rather than watching me.”

“I’m going to get you to enjoy video games eventually,” Ryoma grinned as he took back control.

Tezuka didn’t say that he’d enjoy them far more without Ryoma shouting at him.


End file.
